Insanity Reaps Rewards
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Four different Doctors, four different theories to help her. Modern. Sakura X Ibiki/Itachi/Hidan/Madara
1. Schizo

I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

x-x

_Schizo_

_First chapter of Insanity Reaps Rewards_

_x-x_

They stood side by side outside the glass windows looking into the common room watching the residents interact, isolate themselves, read or hug knees and rock. They ranged in height, looks and demeanour butt all had one thing in common despite their different practices – they were the best of the best. Psychology papers and seminars sang their praises although their methods were kept relatively quiet, rumours running rampant among the secretary circles to reach the various doctors.

Standing outside they all watched the pink haired young woman sitting at the table calmly playing scramble and talking away with two other patients ; an old lady well into her eighties who kept smiling and patting the girls head, and a young blonde man who would give a mutter every eight minutes on the dot about the demon inside him. The pink haired woman smiling and laughing at their conversation every now and then, making the duo smile brighter in return.

"Calm and friendly, no outwardly disturbing behaviour in the last thirty minutes."

Uchiha Madara checked his watch one hand smoothing back his hair before writing a not on the outside of the closed file in his hand. His nephew, qualified for less than two years but a prodigy in psychology circles narrowed his eyes, a simple "Hnn" coming from his lips.

"You don't agree Itachi?"

"There is obviously an underlying condition otherwise none of us would be here."

Itachi and Madara quietened as the tallest of the four men spoke. Morino Ibiki was known for his intimidation and no shit tactics, using his military background to brutally getting to the heart of the matter and psychoanalysing insecurities and down falls, even those of co-workers who pissed him off until they were a bloody mess. It was also rumoured he used physical therapies including electro shock and literally pounding his patients under the guise of releasing emotions during a spar. He was a sadistic bastard and neither Uchiha wanted or could be bothered bringing his attention on them. Looking at the final member of their quartet – the silver haired Hidan- they waited for an opinion. Known for his religious beliefs and converting tendencies Hidan also had an extreme tolerance for pain incorporating it into sessions in a 'hush hush 'manner to cement the session's progress.

The arrival of a loud obnoxious red head into the room brought all the men's attention back to the other side of the glass.

"That's fucking nasty."

Hidan shuddered at thee too tight clothes on the unevenly cut red head as she sauntered in acting like God's gift to men, her shrill voice making Ibiki wince

Turning to Itachi Madara sneered. "Is that Karin?"

"You know her?"

Itachi nodded at Ibiki's question explaining. "She dated my brother Sasuke for a short period. He broke up with her when she began to interfere in meeting with friends and threatened them to stay away, especially any girls. Her behaviour became erratic and obsessive, stalking him and finally attacking a girl Ino that he was tutoring.

I did not realise she had been committed."

"Don't think she likes pinkie."

Hidan smirked watching Karin approach the patient they were observing. Her head swivelled up showing her clear pale skin and pretty face, emerald eyes narrowing as she watched Karin come closer.

"Does she look familiar to you?"

Madara smiled, showing perfect white teeth as he tied the pink haired woman behind the glass to the young child who had had a crush on the men of the Uchiha family. "Sakura, she lived down the road from you as a child."

"Hnn."

Suddenly chaos erupted in the common room, Karin hands on her hips stood before the table, face screwed up in disgust as she spoke to Sakura, the words in audible but the tone and shrillness permeating the glass to reach the men's' ears.

"Look at her."

Ibiki's words brought their eyes to Sakura's clenched fists under the table, the tick on her forehead growing more pronounced. Without warning she flew over the table tackling Karin to the ground with a snarl. The red head's screams bringing a smile to Ibiki and Hidan, Madara's eyes darkening in anticipation with Itachi hardly batting an eye as Sakura straddled Karin.

Shouts of "-you fucking red headed bitch-" coming to their ears, Sakura grabbing said bitch by the hair and slamming her face first into the ground, punching her back and hitting where ever she could reach."

"Pinkie's a fucking Schizo." Hidan smiled widely, white shirted orderlies flooding the room to get her.

"Ah Doctor's thank you for not opening the files."

Pushing his glasses up his nose Dr. Kabuto smiled at the group as they turned to him. "Files are plain speaking but you cannot understand until you see what happens."

"Can you give us an overview?" Itachi enquired following the Doctor to a meeting room down the corridor, all the men opening the files they had been given once they were seated at the oval table.

"So, how many personalities and the trigger?" Ibiki asked, sending Hidan a smirk before skimming Sakura's file with a raised eyebrow, the others reading through along with him.

Kabuto smiled in triumph, his gamble already paying off. "You are both correct. Sakura displays both mental disorders, the problem stems from her childhood." Pouring a glass of water from the jug before him he took a sip waiting for their full attention before continuing.

"Sakura was constantly bullied and demeaned by her peers, the adults around her apparently taking no notice, this lead to insecurities and a lack of confidence. Around this time her Schizophrenia came to the fore what could have been mild and barely noticeable became to increase, she became catatonic during bullying, alternating between unemotional to anxious and paranoid and also started having hallucinations. She simultaneously developed what she refers to as Inner Sakura as a coping mechanism, envisioning herself attacking those that hurt her and bring able to stand up for herself, saying what she was too afraid to."

"So what fucked it?" Hidan set down his file preferring to hear the explanation rather than to read it.

"Instead of a melding or realisation of an imaginary friend it escalated, the schizophrenia may have been a symptom to my belief but there was an increase in the primary cause – the bullying. I also believe her parents' divorce was an influence, a child age Sakura becoming the object of verbal abuse from them.

It started simply, instead of hearing Inner and her suggestions Sakura began to black out for a moment or two, Inner taking over to deliver a scathing remark until one day she attacked a student in her class. The last thing Sakura remembered was wishing the teacher would help, that the bully would leave her alone, Inner screaming to get at her. Next thing Sakura knows is she's in a choke hold by the teacher covered in blood."

"She broke the girl's nose and left cheek, fractured three ribs and caused internal bleeding." Madara read off the file, blinking at the next bit. "She's been admitted for six years?"

Kabuto smiled sadly. "Her Schizophrenia was treated immediately but coupled with her multiple personality disorder medication does not seem to work. You name it; it was tried, all to no avail."

"Nothing worked at all?" Itachi revised the file in disbelief.

"No, it is a puzzling case." Removing his glasses he cleaned them as he spoke. "It seemed to exasperate the condition, schizophrenia's can be violent on their own but coupled with the personality disorder it was disastrous. We had to restrain her for days until she came off the meds."

Replacing his glasses he smiled at each of the doctors. "But that is why you are here. Young Sakura became dependent on her Inner and now as she's growing up she has no control-"

"You think Inner is going to ultimately take over."

Looking at the stern and scarred face Kabuto nodded slightly, unable to hold the eyes of the former black ops and suspect torturer and interrogator - he knew better than anyone what the man was capable, still helping a man who had dealt with him in the middle east. It was extreme but Kabuto hoped it would work.

"Yes, there are more and more triggers and Sakura is beginning to retain small amounts from when Inner takes over, nearly a complete opposite from Sakura that if she remembers the wrong thing I fear it will lead to a complete breakdown."

"Inner exhibits all the signs of being a sexual dominant, indulging in both masochistic and sadistic behaviour, revealing in any attainable pleasure, contrary to the belief that Sakura believes she is still a virgin." Ibiki read it aloud, dark eyes gleaming as possibilities ran through his head, ignoring the speculations round him.

"You are all considered the best." Kabuto spoke optimistically. "I am hopeful that one of your methods may help."

"Inner reveals in domination and control. "Ibiki smirked evilly, his black leather coat making a crinkling noise as he folded his arms. "She needs to lose it, be taken out of the comfort zone… a hands on approach may work – work her until she is exhausted giving Sakura control."

"If Inner was a substitute to experience what Sakura was afraid to then Sakura needs to be brought out of her shell."

"Bullshit!" Hidan interrupted Itachi from continuing, flapping his hand at them. "Jashin can help-"

"Religion is not the only answer Hidan." Madara berated the silver haired man who flipped him the finger, wondering if the heathens would ever bother to ask him what Jashinism entailed. "What do you suggest?"

"Both personalities have to be addressed." Madara said ignoring the expectant looks, giving no further explanation...

"Well then." Kabuto clapped his hands. "We start tomorrow, who would like to go first?"

Ibiki stood a wide unsettling grin on his face. "I will."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I am not a therapist, internet was used so don't quote any of the above though I tried to make it seem sensible and not total crap. Will double check mistakes tomorrow until then sorry for any._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	2. Ibiki

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Lemon, torture, noncon warning._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_Ibiki_

_Second chapter of Insanity Reaps Rewards_

_x-x_

Walking through the security doors and entering the corridor which lead to the patient's common room Ibiki re-adjusted his grip on the black bag in his hand, feeling the objects within move reassuringly. Reaching the nurses' station he watched the patients through the glass, a nurse behind him scurrying off to find Dr. Kabuto. Within moments the grey haired bespectacled man arrived.

"Good morning, all set I hope."

A short abrupt nod from Ibiki had the man's unnatural cheer ebb, replaced by a professional attitude, Kabuto straightening his tie. "Well the room is right this way, as you asked the bed was stripped and the only furniture is the bed frame, mattress, chair, and tables, the blinds have also been pulled."

Making the room resemble an interrogation room Kabuto idly thought to himself leading the much taller man to the room.

"There will be no disturbances."

"Of course not, I have given very strict orders; my staff understands and will not do so unless it is an absolute emergency."

With a darkening gaze Ibiki turned his back to Kabuto opening the door and entering the room to slam it shut on him. Looking around Ibiki smirked dropping his bag on the narrow three foot table near the wall, quickly he went over and pulled the mattress from the bed throwing it to the ground to pull the metal framed bed up on its head the foot ending just at his chin. The long square table he pulled away from the wall to stand only a couple of feet from the standing bed. Checking the blind was fully closed and wouldn't come off the wall Ibiki faced the door feet shoulder width and hands deep in the pockets of his leather pants just as the door clicked and opened.

Sakura entered the room, a timid smile on her lips that faltered as she saw the gigantic man in front of her. The door closing behind her she was forced to step closer her neck craning upwards to look into dark eyes framed by diagonal scars across his face. Her eyes trailed from his bandanna covered hair down to his obviously muscular chest, ghosting over the lines of his leather jacket, leather pants and thick black boots, dragging her gaze up to meet his eyes again Sakura gulped when she came to the bulge in between his legs, the leather straining outwards, his hands in his pockets drawing even more attention to it. Gulping she licked her lips, feeling overwhelmed and suddenly very hot.

Ibiki smirked at her nervousness, his cock twitching slightly as she swayed before him, her tongue licking her lips. His eyes gleamed in satisfaction as he saw the flickering of colour in her eyes, her cheeks flaming an iridescent red that made her eyes shine. Her chin tilted up, shining emerald eyes holding a darkness within that spread over the entire iris darkening it until Ibiki was looking into a pair of nearly black eyes.

"Hello Inner Sakura."

One hand raised, her index finger caressing his neck, sliding down his chest she purred. "Call me Kura hot stuff."

Letting a chuckle escape Ibiki looked down at her, large hand coming out of his pocket to grab her wrist, bending down he breathed into her ear, sneering when she shivered as he whispered. "Why would I do that?"

Without warning he flung her over and down to the mattress, crossing his arms as she bounced against the mattress before righting herself to look at him from her sprawled position.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it?"

Unfolding his hands he shrugged off his coat, watching from the corner of his eye as she sat up in rapture. Taking care to show off his muscular body he placed it over the back of the chair, his sweater and finally the body tight wife beater. He could smell her arousal from across the room, one hand swiping the bandanna from his head as he turned back to coming to stand before her, flexing his pecs without thought.

"Who the fuck said I was nice?"

Kura looked up at the fantastic specimen before, hand trailing over her the collar of her simple buttoned white shirt, kneeling in the manky white pants the hospital gave her, her whole body thrummed as she huskily propositioned. "I can be very nice if you ask."

He chuckled warmly, the sound filing the room as he squatted to his knees, one hand reaching to pick up a strand of hair and rub it between his fingers. "And why would I want that when I have a little bold bitch that needs to punished."

With a hot needy look Kura launched herself at him, smashing her lips to his in desperation – it had been so long and he was so so perfect in front of her.

Biting her lip Ibiki grabbed a fistful of hair painfully pulling her away, angling her head back to expose her neck to him, a feral grin on his face that made the young woman in his hold tremble in anticipation. "Uhuhuh I'm in charge here Inner Sakura and your mine to with as I please."

Scowling she pulled her head away before he gave her a shake, dark forest green eyes narrowing despite the pleasure from his manhandling. "My name is Kura."

"Not a chance, you're a bold little bitch that's getting to big for her pants – that's if you wear any." Ibiki's free hand cupped her mound squeezing and dipping the fabric between the creases of her pussy making Kura squirm. "None, a very bold little bitch, a little bitch that think she's in charge, pushing Sakura to the side. Well guess what my bold little bitch I'm here to put you in your place."

He sneered right into her face, a malicious glint in his eye when her spit hit his cheek.

"Fuck you bastard."

"Oh we'll get there, I promise you we will get there." The low dark tone worried Kura, he was bigger, stronger and a hell of a lot meaner but he still made her insides squirm, made heat rush through her and made her pussy wet.

Ibiki pushed to his feet in a smooth fluid motion, both hands gripping her hair tightly, painfully as he dragged her eye level to his the bulge in his pants. Hands falling on his knees Kura felt scowled as she shifted to kneel without pain, her kneecaps hitting the cold floor with a thud.

"Open my pants."

"Not a chan-Ugh."

His knee bent down and drove into her stomach lightly for him but still enough to wind her, his grip in her hair keeping her in place despite the recoiling of his body.

"I'm in charge here and you my bold little bitch are going to suck my cock. If you do a good job maybe I won't whip you too hard."

"You woul-"

He slapped her across the face, his face expressionless, one hand pulling down the zip to release his already hard and weeping cock. Kura stared wide eyed at the size of it, the mushroom head so red and smooth, the ridges of skin travelling down its impressive length and girth. It was fucking huge. Unconsciously she licked her lips, the drop of precum begging to be licked off.

"Oh my bold little bitch is playing hard huh, I can see, you want to suck my cock so fucking badly, come on be a good little bitch, suck it!

Kura bristled at his words, she didn't want to do anything, she was supposed to be in charge not him. His grip tightened, a finger harshly pulling on her lips yanking her mouth open and suddenly she was pulled forward his thick hard cock forced into her mouth, her throat closing as she began to choke on his flesh shoved so deep.

"Use any teeth my bold little bitch and I'll knock them out."

Her head ached, her stomach hurt, her knees were throbbing from the floor and her spine was bent uncomfortably but he tasted delicious, his hands guiding her up and down his length whispering to her, correcting her and praising her when she got it right, her tongue laving and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked energetically getting into the rhythm of it.

Without warning he began to fuck her mouth, ramming his cock all the way to the back of her throat, hitting it to make her gag and choke, she tried to hit his legs with her fists but he took no notice, prying her jaw wider with his hand, hitting her throat harder and harder bringing tears to her eyes. His cock grew even more filling her mouth to the point where she couldn't breathe, choking her, making her feel lightheaded. He lifted her slightly higher by the grip in her hair and on her face, hips driving against her, one last harsh brutal shove down her throat and she was spluttering and coughing harshly as he shot wave after wave of his cum down her throat. She barely heard his growl forced to swallow the bitter fluid until finally he pulled out tossing her none too gently onto the mattress where she lay with tears streaming down her face and her jaw and throat aching.

"You bastard I'm going to kill you, I'm-"

Once again she was grabbed by her hair, yanked to her feet Ibiki switching his grip to her hands as he brought her next to the standing bed frame.

Cool metal encircled her wrist, Kura's eyes widening in fear at the metal cuff. "Let me go, get off of me-Owww!"

The stinging slap on her ass wasn't dulled one iota by the thin pants she wore, bucking her ass away as he tried to slap her again. "You bastard."

"You gotta learn to behave bold little bitch." Ibiki sneered into her face, the grin that suddenly appeared making Kura worry. Dropping her hand he pulled her shirt and pants off her before she had time to react, picking her up and moving to sit on the chair lay her across his lap, naked as in the air. Struggling to get out of his grip she stopped at two painful stings to her ass, yelping and cursing him amid his dark chuckles.

"Bold little bitch is only making her punishment worse, all the better."

He dropped his ass shifting her until she was bent over one muscular thigh, the other pinning her between his legs, her ass up high in the air, spine stretched painfully as his arm pushed her shoulders down.

"Your going to do what I say, when I say my bold little bitch, you'll beg and plead and know exactly what it's like to be out of control, just like you do to poor Sakura."

Without warning his hand fell repeatedly on her ass and the soft juncture where ass met thigh, pain exploding through her making her yelp, scream and struggle, the more she did the harder he hit her, her ass jiggling and burning poker hot from the stinging slaps. Tears ran down Kura's face as curses fell from her lips until it came to the point where the burning heat was thrumming inside her instead of on her ass. She started to seek his hand, ass shifting up to meet the large calloused hand, inwardly hoping for him to reach and touch her pussy.

Harsh laughter filled the air, Ibiki standing up Kura sliding from his lap with a yelp, her burning ass hitting the cool tiled floor with a painful slap.

"Oh bold little bitch you have no fucking idea what you're in for."

Kura swallowed at those words, the heat and power from the man making her inch herself backwards. She needed to think, to come up with a plan, then she'd kill the bastard. Swiftly before she could hit him and still recovering from the blistering ass whipping she had gotten Ibiki moved and Kura found herself handcuffed to the foot of the metal bed, hands stretched high above, toes just touching the ground, her body exposed for Ibiki's dark gaze.

Turning Ibiki went to his black bag catching Kura's gaze as he slowly opened it and began to empty it. Kura stopped pulling on the cuffs and fighting as her eyes fell on what was being laid on the table. A coloured corded rope about four feet long, short handled black flogger, a large pink vibrator, vibrating wand, bull whip, riding crop, a paddle, a single strapped ball gag, a blindfold, flesh coloured dildo smaller than the first and cords of thick harsh rope.

Kura's chest began to heave, her breath coming quicker and quicker, Ibiki's hand trailing lovingly over each item before him, his dark gaze turning to her, a small whimper escaping as he spoke darkly.

"We won't be able to use all my wonderful toys but I promise I will enjoy it. The problem is where to start."

His lips pulled up into a menacing grin, his hand falling and picking up the red ball gag with an air of satisfaction, coming towards her predatorily.

"First you need to learn to shut up, at least until I want to hear you beg."

She kicked out, tried to keep him away but with his strength, power and height he simply pushed her legs aside, ignoring her curses and spit, pushing the plastic red ball into her mouth and efficiently tying the strap behind her head."

Blindfolding would have been just as fun, but I want to see the fear in your eyes as I whip you."

Kura stiffened at those purred words, head turning rapidly to catch him picking up the flogger slapping it against his thigh as he approached her, raising his hand to whip against his chest -the strands splaying out covering a wide area - stomach...and oh gods his cock. Pants unzipped and cock visible Kura watched it harden from its semi-soft state to solid skin covered marble, thick and fat as if it hadn't been shoved down her throat moments before to spill load after load of cum.

Devilishly he whirled it in front of her, sucking in a breath before he brought in down on her thighs, watching her face, catching her arm and holding her in place as he brought the biting strands of knotted leather higher and higher, it hurt and stung, Kura crying out and gasping the noise muffled by the ball gag. Over her stomach and breasts until the pain began to feel pleasant her skin turning a nice shade of red. Dimly Kura realised he wasn't going as hard as possible.

Suddenly his speed and strength increased Kura dancing to the flogger, a light sheen of sweat beading Ibiki's chest, cock jutting out proudly. With a ragged breath he flung it over on the table, ignoring Kura's sigh of relief he turned her suspended body so her back was too him. Nearing her he came to stand by her side allowing him to look at her face and body at the same time, seeing the tension in his body Kura swung wildly deathly afraid eyes bulging and pleas, whimpers and gurgled sounds coming from her the - black riding crop held before her.

It disappeared from view.

The room filled with muffled screams and the sharp brutal whacking of the crop on Kura's ass and upper thighs. Ibiki's harsh breathing filled the air, his body straining for control, his cock throbbing with the need to fuck the bold little bitch in front of him.

Too soon for his likening but to Kura's eternal relief he dropped the crop, sweat pouring down his body he turned Kura, his right hand delving between her legs and into her pussy, thrusting in and out of the extremely wet heat, rubbing her cum all over her pussy and up her stomach.

"My bold little bitch is horny after her whipping." His breathing was laboured, forcibly restraining himself. With regret he looked at the table, his beautiful toys spread out for use but delaying the inevitable was not worth it, his internal clock giving him just enough time needed but no more. Another time.

Releasing the ball gag he threw it behind him, shaking his head to clear his thoughts grinning at the spiteful look Kura sent him despite the tears and snot running down her face.

Fingers rubbing her wet heat he licked her lips taunting the bound woman as he played her body with skill, his finger delving deep and finding the ridge of flesh that made her buck.

"How does it feel, no control, begging and screaming feeling pain…..pain that made you drip, you are wet my bold little bitch. Dirty little bitch might be better. Did the pain get you off?"

An eyebrow raised in amusement Kura growling as her orgasm was denied, again and again as Ibiki spoke. His strong chest vibrating as he chuckled his hand reaching down to pump his engorged cock, smirking as he admitted.

"I had planned to make you beg for it but you know what my bold little bitch, I don't give a flying fuck."

Unable to do anything Kura tried to squirm, legs and body limp and sore from the whipping she had received Ibiki was easily able to lift her legs up, his cock tearing into her despite the amount of wetness lubricating her pussy, his girth and size were considerable. It tore and stretched her, ripping through her body without the pleasure she usually got with it, his thick arms held her tight restricting her chest making breathing hard, putting pressure on her ribs.

"Get off…stop."

Ibiki laughed at her raspy plea, enjoying the tight heat wrapped around him, the mixture of white cum and pink blood arousing him further as he laughed harshly and loudly an idea suddenly coming to him.

Pulling out he dropped her, getting the pink vibrator from the table he caught Kura's kicking legs and roughly pushed it deeply into her pussy, setting the vibrating on high her groans morphing into moans of pleasure, fixing it so that it wouldn't fall out. Twisting her on the cuffs he lifted her legs in front of him, her ass perfectly presented to him, Kura's sudden cries of realisation music to his ears as he pushed into the tight ring of her anus, filling the tight dark hole of her ass. Blood was the best lubricatant and slowly he felt his entrance ease, the muscle damn nearly sucking him in as she cried for him to stop, the vibrator massaging and tingling his cock through the thin tissue that separated the orifices.

He lost it, gave into the sensation and fucked the bound woman hard and fast, pistoning into her, his large hands bruising her legs and hips as he held her up. Harder and harder he fucked, sweat pouring off him, the bold little bitch's cries changing as he reached around and turned the vibrator too high. His balls tightened and his cock started to swell, Ibiki grabbing Kura's pussy to pinch and scrape it hard enough to draw blood – but it did the job. Just as she gave a loud agonising scream of release Ibiki roared, load after load shooting into her ass, chest heaving in exertion as he dropped her legs and grabbed the bed frame to steady himself.

Pulling his spent cock out of Kura's ass he turned her around and grunted at the unconscious woman, going to his bag he cleaned himself off with a towel, redressing and began to right the room back to how it had been. Uncuffing Kura he wiped her and dressed her laying her on the mattress with her hands folded serenely on her stomach and opening a window aired the room. Taking his time he cleaned his toys wiping each with a disinfectant and drying it before packing it away, shaking his head at the still unconscious woman he left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Ah Doctor, how'd it go?"

Biting his cheek Ibiki resisted the urge to hit Kabuto, the smarmy grey haired man annoying him for some reason.

"Intense, leave her for an hour or until she leaves herself….the meditation will most likely put her too sleep."

Kabuto nodded along as they walked down the corridor, making a note in his folder. "Do you think you made any progress?"

Ibiki stopped at the security doors sneering at the shorter man, his whole demeanour shouting that Kabuto was an idiot. "Whatever method works best will not be an instant fix; it will take extensive sessions and increasing intensity. But you know that Doctor."

He stressed Kabuto's title in insult the buzzing allowing him the push the security doors open to leave, a humiliated Kabuto left in his wake trying to figure what time Uchiha Itachi would have a session with Sakura.

-x-x

-x-x

_Dia Duit, _

_Unless you're experience with it don't do any of the above._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	3. Itachi

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_Itachi_

_Insanity Reaps Rewards Chapter 3_

_x-x_

Sitting cross legged on her bed Sakura idly flipped the pages of her book, her gaze drawn again and again to the open window, and the sounds of people and children drifting through the window as they passed the large gates at the entrance of the hospital. It was a beautiful day out and more that ever she wished she could be outside but it was safer here. Safer for her and for those around her.

Her friends had stopped visiting over the years, emails or short phone calls all she received, but she couldn't blame them. Why would they want to come here to this house of madness and sickness, she was normal most of the time the last few years sadly showing an actual rise in her black outs but if Sakura found it scary and unsettling to black out, to not remember what happened only to find out she had done something terrible – how bad was it for her friends?

Her parents had stopped visiting altogether and she was relieved, the disappointment in their eyes, the blame and pity, she wasn't their daughter, their daughter was supposed to be perfect and beautiful, not mentally ill. The nurses were her friends, the patients at times, the doctors when they wanted something. Inner Sakura had always been there, her childhood friend, her confident but now she was her worse enemy.

Sakura wanted to leave to experience everything she read about in her books, see the world, meet the people, taste the food and visit as many countries as possible, meet a guy, marry, have kids – live a proper life. But it was too dangerous. She had awoken five days ago with harsh marks and bruises on her body, her limbs cramping and feeling stretched – Inner Sakura had struck again. The tall doctor who was more than a little scary had visited her the next day. She liked him, his scars had showed he had lived a hard life but he had spoken softly to her explained how Inner had surfaced, and tried to hurt herself and attack him after he had explained he was there to help. Sakura had apologized, blushing at 's dark gaze her body heating up as he had looked at her. He had called her name telling her to breathe that Inner could take over if she lost control. It had scared her, forgetting what happened, the blackouts, the fear she would hurt someone.

She wanted to see everything, she dreamed of just going for a simple walk in the park by herself, but it was too dangerous, who knew who she – who Inner would hurt.

Closing her book Sakura stood replacing it back onto the shelf in the bookcase, her room was more personal than most, the doctors and nurses allowing her to decorate it over the years, books and music her refuge, the light colors making her smile. It was her sanctuary in this place, the one room where there were no triggers for Inner where she could be simply Sakura and not worry. People and occurrences made Inner appear but here she controlled what she had and did. It was safe.

A knock on the door caused her to still, body tensing as it opened, her emerald eyes widening at the alabaster black haired god that entered her room. The clicking of her door as it closed echoing in her ears as she took in the long firm legs encased in black suit pants, the white shirt, top buttons open and sleeves rolled up, the dark eyes, the skin so smooth and white like alabaster. He was something out of her romance novels the closet thing she would ever come to the real thing – she had to be dreaming.

Itachi gave a little quirk of his lips seeing the widening eyes and flushing skin of Sakura as he closed the door. Her body swaying as she looked him up and down, he knew the effect he had on women and making his theory work on Sakura – sweet, innocent, virgin Sakura would not be too difficult he decided. He frowned as he saw her chest heaving and eyes beginning to unfocus, the last thing he needed was for Inner Sakura to surface. His theory was based on Sakura taking control, overcoming any fears of intimacy she had – it was the highest fear among insecure, timid and bullied women such as Sakura and his plan for treatment hinged on it.

Going to her side he gently guided her over to the bed sitting down next to her and calmly guiding her through some basic breathing exercises, his smooth voice soothing and when she seemed to regain control he rubbed her arm.

"Are you okay now Sakura?"

Licking her lips Sakura ended up gripping Itachi's arm tightly as she paled and flushed simultaneously her voice lowering and producing a husky quality that made Itachi sit up straighter and shift his seat to accommodate his tightening pants.

"I..I…Itachi?"

He gave a gentle smile, loosening her nearly painful grip to hold her hand, thumb rubbing gently over her soft skin. "Hello Sakura."

"What are you doing here?"

Worry entered those emerald eyes, fear of being found out, fear of embarrassment he would laugh, he would make fun of her, he would . . . he would. . . .what was he doing here?

"Sakura its okay breathe, everything's okay."

With pure ease Itachi picked her up and set her in her lap, holding her close and whispering reassurances in her ear, rocking her gently until she calmed down, her body fitting his so well Itachi was surprised to actually note it.

"I'm a psychiatrist; I was called in to look at a patient."

Tears sprung to her eyes, burying her head into his shirt, the shirt of the man she had crushed on – Oh hell she's admit it to herself she had had a childhood crush on Sasuke but his older brother Itachi and uncle Madara oh she had loved them. They had smiled at her, indulged her childhood silliness and she had loved them for it, Madara especially – when she had been bullied and made fun of he had called her beautiful, Itachi had let her hang around with him, listened to her chat but Madara had definitely been the one she had dreamed of marrying the most. When they - the older boys had left for college and moved away she had lost them, no escape or support from the bullying, she had begun to rely on Inner more and more.

"Me?"

She sniffed, taking in the smell of cologne, fresh laundry and musk that was Itachi closing her eyes trying to pretend that maybe...maybe he was just visiting her in her room at home, in a normal house, on a normal street just to catch up.

"No, I was surprised to see your name and asked to see you."

That small lie had an instant effect, pulling away to give him a watery smile she apologized for soaking his shirt. Itachi gave her smirk, lowering his eye lids to look her in the eye.

"Why would I mind such a pretty girl crying on me?"

Sakura fought the blush she knew was covering her face, trying to laugh it off. "I'm sure, thanks though."

The frown on his face made her bite her lip his words causing her to tense.

"But you are. Very pretty. I'm sure your boyfriends have told you that."

"I've never had a boyfriend, little difficult when you're in here."

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth in horror. Why had she said that, what on earth had possessed her, definitely not Inner. Oh God she sounded like one of her romance novels, oh damn, yes she had had fantasies about the Uchiha men but she was too old 's hand on hers pulling her hand down brought an abrupt end to her mental babbling, the look of concern on his face making her heart skip, it had been so long since someone had looked at her like tha. A real person not a patient or someone to watch.

"Why, how long have you been in here Sakura?"

He held her hands in his, his touch reassuring and grounding her. Shrugging as if to say 'can't do anything about it' she spoke softly, hints of embarrassment escaping despite her efforts.

"Six years, the doctors have a lot of fancy terms but I have blackouts, another personality takes over…I've ended up hurting people." She looked up at him quickly; voice turning positive more to reassure herself than anything else. "So it's safer for me to be here in case I ended up hurting anyone or myself."

He pulled her closer, catching her off guard to give her a peck on the lips stunning her. "That is not your fault Sakura, it's not you. You can't blame yourself for whatever the other personality does."Catching the dazed look in her eyes Itachi inwardly smirked, fingers moving to tip up her chin."Trust me…. Sakura, what's wrong?"

"That was my first kiss."

Itachi smoothed stray strands of hair away from her face, her dazed look and partially opened lips just begging to be kissed again. "I'm sorry-"

In a flash she woke up, hands on his shoulders as she spoke in earnest her face turning red as she confessed. "No don't be…I'm glad….I... glad it was you."

Ducking his head Itachi played his part, waiting a few moments before looking at her again, one hand wrapping around her waist, the other taking one pale slim hand in hers. "That's good but that wasn't a proper kiss."

Black eyes smoldering he leant down and took her lips in a proper kiss, licking her lips and tasting the sweetness of them, her little gasp of pleasure allowed him to sweep his tongue over and past her lips, into her hot mouth. The hum of pleasure and the way she wrapped herself around her let him know to continue, deepening the kiss, touching and caressing her body with his hands. Demeaning it time Itachi pulled away a reluctant but sad look on his face.

"Forgive me I shouldn't have taken advantage like that…you just."

Blushing Sakura kissed him, soft and quick her face burning up, want, need and a touch of embarrassment. "You didn't, I liked it, I wanted you to kiss me. Would you do it again?"

She did not want to simper she would ask, she'd be mature about but the look in Itachi's eyes made her falter. "If you want, if you don't you don't have to."

Itachi groaned loudly, raising an eyebrow. "Not want you? Sakura what does this tell you?"

She squeaked when he put her hand on the bulge between her legs, the shape, size and hardness suddenly captivating her, missing Itachi's smirk she ran her fingers over the bulge, touching and frowning when it moved to her touch. Itachi's hiss of pleasure at her innocent fingers made her pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Smiling at her, a real smile Itachi gave a little chuckle. "Sakura have you ever?"

Her responding blush and squeak was his answer, he knew but wanted her to confess. It was powerful and amazing guiding her this way and hopefully he could pull it off without a hitch.

"You didn't hurt me Sakura, it felt good really good."

"Oh"

There it was that innocent blush again, it would be the death of him, he had a theory to test and administer but she was tugging his conscious every now and again, with a sigh he came to a decision, he would make it good for her, give her control and show her she could control her passion – as much as anyone could. Then he'd ask her if he could look at her file see if he could help.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Sakura."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Her answer was quick and hot, cheeks red. Itachi smiled in response pulling her in for another kiss that left her breathless and reeling in pleasure.

Itachi was astounded by her next question the last thing he had been expecting from a virgin Sakura. "It can feel better than that can't it? Sex, making love it can feel better right?"

She gave a sweet giggle at his choked out yes, eyes clouding with sadness at the thought she would never know that pleasure stuck in this room in the hospital for the rest of her life. With a sigh she climbed off his lap sitting back on the bed with a gentle smile. "Thought so, too many of books say it feels amazing for it not to be somewhat good."

"It depends on the people." Itachi admitted. "And practice."

Sakura laughed loudly and freely. "Practice makes perfect."

"Hnn."

Sakura fell into fits of laughter. "You still say that, oh God." In the midst of her excitement and giddiness she spoke without thinking. "You know I used to have the biggest crush on you, Sasuke and Madara. I loved how you let me hang around you. I even used to dream about marrying one of you and living happily after ever after."

Itachi smirked letting his hair cover his eyes for a moment. "Did you dream about kissing me?"

"Of course, you'd be my first – hey it came true!" Her eyes light up in laughter as she unconsciously and innocently leaned against him. "I was twelve, I dreamed about kissing you, marrying you but that was all, if I was a few years older I would probably have been as bad as Ami and the other girls trying to break in to see one you naked."

"It drove us all mad; we had to buy locks for the windows and doors." Itachi smiled down at her, arm going around her shoulder to pull her closer. "You were such a pretty thing, all that pink hair. I knew you'd end up be as lovely as you are. But with the accelerated course I left for college quickly and when I came back you were gone."

"I came here when I was fourteen."

"I missed you, missed having you around, missed seeing how lovely you became."

With those words Itachi kissed her again, hands twinning around her and taking her lips in alternating sweet and devouring kisses. When Sakura opened her eyes she found herself lying on her bed, Itachi's above fitting into the v of her body, the hard bulge that she had touched resting in the most delicious way against her own body. Swallowing Sakura tried to clear her head. Would she ever get an opportunity like this again, with someone as amazing as Itachi, he would make it good, he probably had had enough practice, why not take the pleasure she could get, she would probably be stuck here the rest of her life so why not.

Moving to sit up slightly her hip gyration made Itachi burrow his head in the crook of her neck and groan. "Don't do that Sakura."

She smiled happily, she knew enough from her books to know what that meant. "But what if I want to?"

"You don't know what you're saying." Onyx eyes met emerald a gleam entering both.

"Yes I do."

"Sakura if you ask this I won't stop, I want you. I wanted you when you were twelve and I was sixteen you were too young but now-"

Mischievously she moved her hips again delighting in the heat that shot through her as his cloth covered cock pressed against her groin. "Itachi please make love to me."

He groaned and kissed her deeply inwardly smiling in delight at his success. He would make her enjoy it but ultimately let her believe herself to be in control.

"Can I see you?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, she was full of surprises but it worked for him. Getting off the bed he stepped away and started pulling his clothes off, tossing them on her chair. When he unzipped his pants, Sakura took a sudden interest in examining a shelf more closely embarrassment taking over. She couldn't help turning her head slightly to catch a peek at his naked body. His light chuckle pushed her into facing him and she sucked in a breath

Itachi was tall and rather thin, with lean swimmer muscles, his ebony hair falling several inches below his shoulder blades. Itachi's shoulders were just short of broad, his chest smooth and hairless. His hips tapered nicely and...Sakura blushed. Itachi was hard and erect, long and shiny his cock was as smooth and white as the rest of his body – white marble, the dark hair surrounding the proud piece of flesh trimmed short emphasizing his size. Sakura gave her head a little shake mouth opening in awe - this would be going into her, she knew it would fit all the books said it would, the guy would make the woman wet and burning with need, stretch her vagina and then work her way in, until his cock was all the way in. it had so many names – penis was too clinical, dick too immature, willy just childish but cock sounded right to her. In the same way she switched in calling her own parts pussy or vagina, cunt sounded vulgar and box stupid.

"Do you want to touch me Sakura?"

Dumbly she nodded, watching in fascination as he neared her, keeping her seat she reached out, his skin as smooth to touch as it looked, her hands sweeping over as much of him as she could reach. Touching his nipples, tickling his sides, biting her lip as she cupped his balls, Itachi clenching his fists as she pulled his cocked stroking it.

Itachi took her shoulders in a grip of steel she hadn't thought him capable of, and gently pushed her away. "Let me show you how good it feels Sakura."

His lips came down on hers in a feather light caress. Feeling her slight shiver, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip, sending chills down her spine, turning; he laid her gently on the bed. He stood looking down at her, and then shook his head.

"I want to see and touch you. All of you. Take it off."

He stepped back so that she could stand and pull the light summer dress over her head. She heard his intake of breath as she dropped it to the floor. He reached out and touched her breast, his fingertips barely brushing across the tender surface. Goosebumps erupted over her whole body and she shivered again, letting her head drop back. He smiled, a slow, sexy smile.

"Are you cold?"

Straightening, Sakura shook her head slowly, feeling as though she had stepped into a dream or one of her numerous romance novels, it was so perfect. He came closer to her, cupping both her breasts in his hands, testing their weight, rolling them and pulling them. They felt heavy in his hands, his touch sending shouting sparks straight to her pussy and when he bent his head and kissed then sucked one into his mouth she gasped and moaned. His strong arms holding her up as he licked and sucked, kissing her entire breast before moving to the next one.

Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her sides making her tingle, turning at her hips and brushing his fingers across the pink triangle at the junction of her legs.

Sakura could hardly breathe as he touched her, strong supple finger touching her silky skin teasing the short pink hairs.

As her knees grew slightly weak, Itachi lifted her and placed her back on the bed. He knelt between her legs, leaned over her and placed the lightest of feathery kisses on her neck, then her collar bone and on down to her nipple. When his lips closed around the hard peak, Sakura felt the tingle intensify through her body and a burst of moisture between her legs. She was more than ready for him now, she knew what would happen and she wanted it. Lying on the bed Itachi's strong body over her she wanted it. She put her arms around his neck and tried to pull him to her. Smiling, Itachi straightened, easily breaking her hold on him, and shook his head.

"Not yet."

Sakura groaned, feeling as though she might faint if this teasing torture lasted any longer. She had never been this high, never wanted a man this much, playing with herself brought only the tiniest pleasure compared to this. It was a little scary, feeling so much in someone's power, but she knew that Itachi wouldn't hurt her and this loss of control was enjoyable, she's gladly give it up to feel it again and again

.

Itachi caressed her thighs, enjoying the jump of the muscles under his hands, enjoying it all more than he thought he would. He ran his fingers into her pink triangle with a smile. Spreading her wide, he leaned over and blew on her moist skin. She moaned and wriggled, arching her hips. He kissed her in a way meant to bring ecstasy, his tongue darting as his lips closed and sucked. She exhaled a scream and arched against his lips. No longer able to breathe without moaning, Sakura plunged her fingers into Itachi's long hair and pulled.

"Please, Itachi!" Forget the pain; forget anything other than how good it all felt, she wanted more.

Itachi needed no more encouragement. He slid up her body, rubbing his chest against her tender breasts. As she felt him settle into position between her legs, she lifted her knees, arched, trying to join with him.

He slid in slowly, the way easy, wet, hot and feeling amazing, seeing a look about to surface he gave a little smile and chuckle kissing her gently. "All that sports and exercise you you used to do came in handy.

The explanation settled her; it was common, all the books said it, hymen broken due to sports. Her thoughts were cut off and she gasped in utter wonderment as he slid out and in, the most delicious friction and feeling shooting through her. Her hands rose clutching and pulling his hair, her breathing turning hot and heavy, she began to move her hips up, looking for more, wanting more.

"Itachi please."

A particularly soft thrust hit something deep inside Sakura her nails scoring down his back as she gasped in ecstasy. With that he plunged into her with all the passion he had been holding in check. He tried to withdraw, fearing he might have hurt her might have caused the switch to Inner, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and followed him, keeping him inside her. He had planned to roll them putting her on top, but the way she held him, the way she bucked her hips against his Sakura was still there, still gentle, still in control. Itachi totally lost his own control, hugging her to him and pistoning in and out of her body like a dynamo.

Sakura suddenly tensed and Itachi looked into her eyes and saw wonder, and a little fear, glistening there. He couldn't stop, couldn't form the words to tell her it was all right. So he tightened his arms around her, trying to show her that she was safe. Her eyes rolled and her muscles began to spasm, caressing him, coaxing him to fulfillment. That indefinable switch clicked inside his body, and Itachi felt as though the galaxy had exploded. He threw his head back and groaned his hot seed pumping into her. Amazingly, her muscles began to spasm again, causing Itachi more pleasure than he had thought possible for a woman with no remembered experience. Sakura screamed his name, as she slipped from consciousness to blissful oblivion.

With a sigh Itachi pulled his softening cock from Sakura's wet body, a tender feeling going through him as he looked down at the slumbering young woman below him. Unable to stop himself he kissed her forehead, pulling away to stand and grab his clothes, dressed he pulled the covers over her opening the window and pressing the play button on the CD player. Lowering the music he looked at the young woman. He hadn't lied, he had missed her unable to think of a proper excuse to enquire after her when he returned home and then he had heard she was gone, no explanation - this was it. With one last look he pushed her out of his mind she was his patient he would not let it get personal no matter his theories.

Leaving the room Itachi wrote a note in Sakura's file handing it to the nurse. "Do not disturb her for at least an hour, she needs to sleep. Tell her I have been called away to a patient and apologize for leaving so abruptly."

Making a note for another appointment to appease the nurse, he put the file back in the slot and with a clear professional mind Itachi left the ward.

x-x

X-X

_Dia Duit,_

_Hope you liked it._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	4. Hidan

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

_Hidan_

_Insanity Reaps Rewards chapter 4_

_x-x_

With a smile Sakura followed the nurse into the counselling room; personally it was one of her favourites. No stuffy leather couch that actually poked you in the back, no over filled bookcases shouting out that the doctor was educated, no plastic potted plants to soften the room and no stupid big desk. Sadly few of the doctors in the hospital liked it preferring their own by the book psychiatrist decorated offices/treatment rooms. Every few weeks she managed to wrangle one of the nurses into letting her read her books in the room or simply coming in to sit by herself and relax. The room had a series of large bay windows overlooking the woods behind the hospital, filled with real pots of flowers that lay under the windows. A rich yellow the room was welcoming and inviting as were the extremely comfy and cushioned sofas, the bookcase filled with books from all genres a few now relocated to Sakura's own room.

"Sakura right?"

Turning Sakura smiled shyly, the silver haired man in front of her nodding at her as he closed the door behind the nurse leaving the room. Walking towards her he held his hand out for a handshake, smirking as she took it and gave it a friendly shake.

"Name's Hidan….."

Sakura couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of her mouth as Hidan looked around the room with an unsure look before literally dumping his book, file, papers and pens on a desk and with a smirk collapsed into the comfiest armchair in the entire room.

Lounging comfortably dressed in faded jeans, a black shirt sleeves rolled up and scuffed dress shoes, Hidan looked a far cry from most doctors, his silver hair slicked back, pink eyes gleaming as he played with a triangle within a circle necklace that hung around his neck. With an amused snort he flicked his hand directing her to sit down.

"Okay can I be honest?"

Dumbly Sakura nodded her head, his relaxed attitude letting her sink comfortably into the overstuffed sofa. "Sure."

Hidan gave a wide smile, dropping his necklace to lace his hands behind his head. "Oh thank Jashin."

Startled by his handsome smile Sakura stumbled at the unexpected word. "Jashin?"

"The God I worship, my religion."

Sakura felt her hear flutter at his smile, a real smile that lit up his eyes and brought him from handsome to gorgeous. Hands coming to lean on the arms of the chair he gave her a serious look.

"You said I could be honest, thanks, a lot of doctors use too much crap when they talk. Me, I have no time for that fancy poncy bullshit so I'm going to be straight, no fucking around, no shit."

Brisk and abrupt, his attitude nowhere near the stuffy and clinical doctors she was used to, Sakura smiled. "I'd like that, half the time I don't understand them and have to look it later."

"Then we'll get on like a dog taking a shit."

Sakura gaped at him, struggling until she saw the humour in his eyes. "Couldn't think of a better analogy?"

He gave a shit eating grin. "Nope, so let's get this started."

The humour in his eyes dimmed but he kept his laid back 'I don't give a damn' posture, fingers twitching for want of something, a cigarette, a pen or a drink, taking the pendant of his necklace in his hand he twirled it looking intently at Sakura.

She stared at him, waiting for him to rattle off the usual spiel, or to at least start talking. The doctors always lead the sessions. The clock ticking away in the background got louder and louder as his smirk grew, unable to take it any longer she shot out.

"Well, aren't you going to talk?"

"Fuck no."

She sat back at his language, so easily used and free in a simple answer not just showing frustration or showing a point. His pink eyes pinned her to her seat.

"Doctors got a habit, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk." He made a mouth opening and closing hand motion, lips turning into a sneer showing his personal thought about it. "I like the sound of my own fucking voice but even I have my own damn tolerance level and I ain't no pansy, so you Sakura are going to talk. Any piece of shit that's at you or even something the fuck happened years ago that annoyed you. Let's see what happens."

She blinked in surprise. He was right in what he said but without any questions, leading, probing or otherwise she didn't know what to say. Sneaking a glance at him her mouth opened as she took in the fact that he had closed his eyes and leant his head back against the chair, for all intents and purposes looking like he was falling asleep. With a head shake she cast her gaze to the window, admiring the way the sun fell on the grass, the shadows from the trees falling over the flowers.

It was a full twenty minutes before she spoke, her voice startling her as it filled the quiet room, Hidan cracking open an eye.

"I want to leave."

When he said nothing, did nothing only continued to look at her she gulped and continued, all her fears and wishes rushing out.

"I want to go outside, walk down the street, go to the cinema, go shopping, go to school, get a boring job, go on bad dates, worry about bills, see my friends, see my family. But I can't because the moment I let my guard down or something gets at me or a stupid inane trigger I black out. People get hurt, I nearly killed someone did they tell you?"

She gave a dry hollow laugh. "I black out, no memories, no recollection but I'm covered in blood and someone is always hurt. It's happening more and more often, I'm totally and inexcusably losing it. Some day I'm going to wake up and not be me, it'll be her – my Inner, Inner Sakura and God only knows what she'll do.

I want a life, a boring, normal life but I can't even leave this hospital. Hell it's not safe for me to go out into the damn garden in case she takes over. I can't have a fucking life; I can't do one fucking thing I want."

Her voice had risen to shouting levels, Hidan sitting up in his seat watching the flickering of her eyes from emerald to a foresty black green. A satisfied smirk pulling his lips Hidan pulled his necklace over his head, popping the button on the middle to allow the sharp edge of one of the triangle angles to extend out past the circle. It was the only thing he could bring in with him, all his other religious items would have been confiscated immediately and it had taken him too long to make them sacred for that to happen.

Her voice was getting higher, rambling as she gave out, nearly grinning as she cursed. Probably the first time the goody two shoes had cursed but the flickering was still there, Inner was going to try and break out. With a grin Hidan grabbed her hand and plunged the razor sharp triangle into her palm.

If he hadn't have warned the nurses Sakura's scream would have had them running into the room.

"What the! Take it out!"

She began to hyperventilate, looking at Hidan in fear. He was crazy. What kind of person stabs another with a necklace? Oh god it hurt. Sakura gave a little screech when he yanked the necklace form her palm, slapping a proper handkerchief around her palm and curling her hand into a fist.

She watched in shock as he sat back without a care, not even a hint of remorse for hurting her. Three seconds was all it took.

"What the hell did you do that for? Do you have any idea how much it hurt?"

"Yup."

Sakura was silenced as he popped the word, the level and serious look he gave her stopping her from getting up and leaving the room as she had meant to. In fascinated horror she saw the triangle of bruised and scarred flash on the centre of his left palm when he held it out to her, looking up at him in confusion as he smirked at her.

"I know, probably know better than any of the fuckers in this entire shit hole. That was the first time you really cursed huh?"

Her blush was answer enough Hidan giving a snorting laugh.

"Yeah, I know how fucking helpless you feel, everyone's controlling you telling you what you should fucking do and when. Those slimy cock suckers don't have a genuine thought in their heads, spouting the same shit day in day out.

I've been here Sakura, locked in the fucking mad house they call psychiatric hospitals, shit I've done half the programmes and medication. Didn't do jack shit for mer."

Frowning Sakura looked him up and down. "How…."

Hidan flapped his hand at her. "Gimme a sec okay. You do those shitty breathing exercises for 'control' huh."

"Yes since I was-"

"Don't care and don't start bitching at me for answers, you'll get 'em." Hidan nearly snarled before smiling and unbuttoning his shirt showing off his toned and muscular chest and abdomen. Seeing the flickering of her eyes start again he sighed heavily reaching out to grab her cut hand and squeeze it painfully. Saying he didn't enjoy her little scream would be a lie. He fucking loved it.

"You still there?"

Swallowing in trepidation Sakura realised exactly what the silver haired man – the sexy unbuttoned shirt silver haired man- had done for her. He had stopped the blackouts, helped her stay her. Raising her face to thank him she stopped, her eyes roaming over his body, the admiration for his physique taking a back seat to the tiny scars that were scattered all over his body. Many were white with age others the red enflamed colour of new healing scars.

"Short story is I was you ten years ago, Jashin changed my life, gave me control, purpose, freedom."

Freedom, the word was like gold to her, echoing through her mind as she curled her legs up under her on the sofa and leaned towards Hidan, injured hand out, the pain resonating through her, throbbing but reassuring.

"But it's not easy. You gotta want it. Want it so fucking bad you'll bleed for it, hurt for it, kill for it."

She chewed her lip, the words hitting her but she didn't know that he truly meant his words, in her naivety she believed he meant hard work, tears and pain- the usual routine when it came to a cure. But it had worked; he had stopped her blackouts not once but twice.

"Anything. I'll do anything."

Like the devil watching some poor unfortunate soul sign away their soul Hidan smiled showing his white teeth.

"Are you sure?"

Determined her eyes hardened. "Yes."

"Tell me how it started, what you remember, don't bother trying to get the fucking timeline right just tell me."

Pink eyes gleaming he listened to her talk. About the bullies and how she would hide from them, her parents always telling her to be good, wanting her to be perfect so she kept her mouth shut following their orders to ignore the bullies, try to be the bigger person. He barely raised an eyebrow when she confessed her crushes on both older Uchiha's surprised when she admitted that without their presence, without any reprieve from the bullying she had fallen deeper into Inner's grasp. Inner had boosted her confidence allowed her someone to confide in, how comforting it had been to hear what she would do to the bullies. Comforting until it was not just standing up to them but threatening them, vocalising how Inner would hurt them, make them pay. Until the day it happened.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "You were bullied as a child, so fucking what? You and a billion other kids."

"Excuse me?"

He was making fun of her, just like the others. Sakura felt her heart clench barely suppressing the cry of pain as Hidan once again squeezed her injured hand.

"Don't become a friggin'pansy girl."

Tears were filling her eyes despite her vain attempts to hold them back. Disappointment, fear and a trace of anger ran through her, he had held hope in front of her like the serpent did the apple for Eve but instead of giving it to her, letting her face the consequences he took it away.

"Fuck sake." Hidan sat up in a huff at the girl's teary eyes. This was why he usually dealt with male patients, the handful of females he had treated had been tough as nail bitches, not this gentle goody two shoes. He had to admire her innocence so perfect for corrupting, so compelling; sadly it meant he couldn't hit her. It would probably bring Inner out immediately. With a devilish smile that had Sakura give him an incredulous look Hidan made his decision.

He stood to his impressive height and pulled the sniffing Sakura to her feet, smirking down at her confusion. "Stop being a pansy."

Leaning down he kissed her, gently but with increasing pressure watching her eyes and the second they flickered he bit her lip, tasted her delicious blood and swept his tongue between her lips to lap at the precious fluid. Inwardly groaning he realised that Sakura was ripe for the picking, her eyes clouding with lust as he watched. Reluctantly but with an eye on the time, the unlocked door and knowing he would arrange a follow up session he pulled away, sitting her down as he retook his seat.

She sat primly on the edge of the seat, on hand tracing her bitten lip amazed at how the pain had elicited such feeling, such pleasure, similar to Itachi but it was more. Sakura shook her head to clear it looking at the silver haired man sitting near her with wonder and confusion.

"No I don't usually kiss my patients; I usually hit them when they go hysterical or stupid." Hidan chuckled, the look on her face telling it all.

"Jashin is a harsh master, his way works for very few but you girl. Fuck Girl! You were born for it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. If she was born for it why did no one realise it, no one mention this possibility before.

Running his hand through his hair in frustration Hidan leant forward eagerly, taking Sakura's injured hand in his.

"The bullying wasn't the fucking cause of anything, it was a damn symptom. Your emotions were the cause of it all. Fear, anger, expectations. You had no control, tried to fit into everyone's box hiding yourself.

Inner was you, but you separated each other because of your fear."

Sakura sat listening without protest watching as his large fingers circle her palm; he took away his handkerchief and showed the slightly oozing wound to her.

"Jashin works through pain – there is more but you don't got to learn that till later. Pain lets you know you're alive, gives you strength to get up, to take out your enemy, to kill them. It gives you power, control."

He looked her dead in the eye, the gentleness he was exuding unlike him, but Jashin knew what was needed and he had no doubt that Jashin was tempering his natural instincts.

"How?"

Hook, line and sinker. Hidan smiled.

"Pain, when you feel out of your depth or whatever emotions you know trigger Inner you use it." He squeezed her palm, the throbbing pain giving her a feeling of unusual pleasure but she smiled as she looked at him.

"So I have to cut myself?"

Hidan shook his head.

"Nah. That's more of an emergency tactic, there are certain objects you can use that will give you a level of pain throughout the day, there's one that goes round your thigh like a belt but has spikes on the inside."

He listened to her hum amazed by her interest without a scrap of doubt. Damn he couldn't wait for a follow up session. He'd have to transfer her to his care, personal work; long sweaty physical workouts would be needed with her.

"It'll take a bit of-"

"Well look at the yummy present all open and waiting for me."

Hidan cursed as the gentle, innocent and oh so promising sexual partner disappeared to reveal the violent sex mad Inner Sakura. He had already prevented her appearance a number of times but had hoped to get at least a few more minutes with the girl, she was so influencable and perfect to mould. Brought back to reality by Inner Sakura trying to crawl onto his lap he shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it was a bit too fast too soon, but Jashin can you fucking blame me. So damn good fucking deed done for the day."

"What the hell are you –"

His sentence finished Hidan interrupted Inner's plucking her up by the arms and attacked her lips brutally, hands squeezing and pinching any part her could touch, the round curvy ass begging for a slap. He ignored her protests, not caring what she wanted. He saw, wanted, waited and now he was taking, until he got the Sakura he wanted.

"Doctor, there's an important phone call for you."

Cursing loudly Hidan bit Inner's jaw and clamped a hand over her mouth, raising an eyebrow at her as she tried to bite her, shouting out to the nurse on the other side of the door. "Take a message."

"I'm sorry Doctor, they say it's urgent, a Kakazu about a mutual patient."

Well fuck. Hidan blew out an angry huff, casting a look at the wriggling woman in his arms, lips red and bitten, pinch marks decorating visible and hidden skin. "Let me finish this session, five minutes."

"Yes Doctor."

Waiting for the footsteps to taper off Hidan pushed the pinked haired woman to the ground. The presence of Inner Sakura taking the fun of corruption out of the endeavour for him. Standing up he reached out and grabbed his book hefting its weight in his hands for a moment before quickly and skilfully hitting Inner Sakura on the head as she began to stand up curses flying from her mouth.

She fell to the ground unconscious like a boneless ragdoll Hidan huffing as he realised he couldn't just leave her on the ground. Roughly he pulled her up and threw her on the sofa, grabbing the rest of his papers and pens and leaving the room as he tried to comfortably arrange his hardened cock in his pants. Door closed before him he looked at the nurse who held the phone up for him.

"Arrange a session tomorrow for me."

"Doctor Madara has already scheduled that appointment."

Clenching his jaw Hidan cursed Kakazu, taking the phone from the nurse and biting out. "Then the next available one."

He watched her scurry off, eyeing her nastily until he had privacy, turning his attention to the voice coming from the phone. "You cock sucking asshole better have a damn good fucking reason for interrupting me or I swear to Jashin I'll pull your fucking entrails out from your nose."

x-x

_x-x_

_Reminder – I have no medical knowledge or learning, this is purely fiction_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	5. Madara

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_x-x_

_Madara_

_x-x_

Sasuke had been a silly crush, a crush because every girl in her class had been in love with him and not to be made you crazy. It had afforded her a reprieve, a moment to side with the bullies and make them forget about her as they discussed Sasuke. She had given Itachi her admiration, smiling when he gave her his time, he was a friend because he let her hang around with her, let her talk without biting her head off or giving out to her. She had known he was handsome and over time she realised it was crush, not a stupid make believe one but a real one where she imagined she was old enough to kiss him and have him kiss her back and want her.

But Madara was her saviour, the one she fell irreversibly and irrevocably in love with. He had not only listened to her but answered her, talked to her, treated her as if she was really there, not just a burden or an annoying girl, or a mistake. She had blushed when he looked at her, his indulgent smile and knowing eyes not making fun of her feelings for him, feelings that made those she felt for Itachi pale in comparison. While she had dreamed of kissing and even marrying Madara she knew it would never happen in a million years, it was safer to keep her fantasies trained on Itachi but she couldn't help her dreams.

And then he left, they had both left. Her parents had dragged her away to yet another so called retreat and they had gone to college. It was so unexpected that she had no time to adjust and prepare herself, neither had realised what had happened and when she had, a whole four months later over hearing Sasuke's grumbles she was devastated. Not hearing how Madara had asked around the street for her or how Itachi had asked his parents, the only thing in her mind was how they had been offered and accepted an elite summer course that would keep them away for nine months instead of the next five.

Faced with the man she had loved, only a few feet away from her Sakura could only look at him, her eyes drinking in the sight, he was taller, more muscular but he was the same. Same tilt to his lips, same pale skin, same black hair and dark sensual eyes. She had thought Itachi to be a god but she was wrong, maybe a demi-god because Madara was a true god.

Tears filled her eyes, hope filled her heart and with the whisper of his name she walked straight up to him and hugged him, holding him tight and breathing in his scent, hands rubbing over him, touching him ensuring he was real.

What she did next threw all of Madara's well thought out plans clear out the window. Perhaps it was due to what had happened to her over the last few days – even if Itachi was the only one she truly remembered. Maybe it was voicing her fears and wishes to Hidan, maybe it was because she had met Ibiki and felt that strange mixture of fear and arousal before she blacked out. Whatever the reason Sakura felt free, felt no worry, no embarrassment. She wanted and for once she was going to take.

Pulling away she took Madara's face in her hands, gently lowering it and raising her own so her lips ghosted over his.

"You're here, you're really here."

She was not dreaming, she was touching him, able to smell him, taste him. She was not located in his teenager bedroom dressed in a flowing night gown, hair brushed to perfection. She was in her room in this damn hospital, wearing her skimpy shorts and t-shirt after sleeping in and having taken a shower too lazy to dress. Depression had hit her this morning, about to dress she had truly pondered the benefit to it, what change would there be to her daily routine it she stayed in her pyjama – none.

Her hot breath hitting his lips Madara barely heard her whispered words when she closed that final inch and kissed him. Hard and desperate she poured all her self-imposed restrictions into it, gasping when he returned the kiss with equal desperation. This was her chance to take control, to be herself, to realise and live a dream.

It had taken a distinct left turn but Madara was nothing if not adaptable, older than both Sakura and Itachi he had always watched what he had said and acted around young Sakura, his thoughts for the twelve year old not as acceptable as they would have been for a sixteen year old Itachi. But now at twenty years of age it was more than acceptable and for once he could let himself go as well.

With that he bent his knees and lifted Sakura so she could wrap her legs around his waist returning her kiss with heated passion as he spun and crashed her against the wall. His hand coming up to cradle her head, rubbing away the bruise she could only vaguely feel, her mind, her body more focused on the way Madara was grinding his hips against her.

He attacked her necked, kissing and sucking a trail down to her chest, ripping off her skimpy top to reveal her creamy breasts a groan escaping his lips as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, revelling in the soft flesh that grew taut and fitted perfectly between his teeth.

"Oh God please…..harder…please."

Her pleas spurned him on, his body holding hers up against the wall as he roughly pulled her breast in his hand, pulling the flesh, pinching and massaging it as he sucked and bit the nipple. Moving to her other breast he lavished the same attention to it, free hand reaching down and the tearing of fabric filled the air, her skimpy shorts hitting the ground in shreds as he rubbed the tight rough fabric of his pants against her wet slippery folds. His cock rubbing her pussy through the fabric, the thin barrier the only thing separating him from entering her, so close. He only needed a few moments to bend down shuck off his pants and he would be cock deep within her.

Sakura surrendered to the fire running in her veins, no wondering or dissecting her books, no careful amazement as he had experienced with Itachi, she had made a choice to give herself to him. But now she had no choice, her body was in charge and she had no control, her mind only on the pleasure that was going through her body, the bit of his teeth, the pinch of his fingers. The power and strength she felt when he tore her clothes off of her, the feel of his cock against her pussy making her wetter and wetter staining his pants.

With a breathless grasp she was filled, his fingers deep within her screwing in and out and then curling into flesh she never knew existed. With a hiss her hands griped his black hair brutally tugging his head from her breast the trickle of blood as he nicked her nipple sending a ripple of pleasure through her. Tilting her head she bit his lips, kissing and biting as her tongue and his wrapped around each other, taking their breath away causing their lungs to burn as hot as their bodies.

She swore loudly gaining a loud laugh of disbelief as Madara pulled away to tug off his shirt, small hands returning the favour and helping the process, ripping fabric and buttons as she went.

"Hurry."

He shoved forward taking her again with a brutal kiss, one hand raising her ass higher onto his bare stomach as he unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the ground.

"Please. Please."

Madara stopped. His cock, released and begging to slide into the heat radiating only inches away from him as he raised his free hand to circle Sakura's neck. Obsidian eyes pierced emerald, Sakura held immobile by his stare even as her lower body slowly gyrated towards to the long hard cock so near her. She chocked suddenly, eyes flying open as Madara's hand tightened around her neck, crushing her windpipe before releasing.

Confused emerald met obsidian. Obsidian that bleed red, shaking her head to clear her vision Sakura frowned at the sight of red eyes but before she could do anything else Madara tightened his grip around her neck once more.

Breath catching Sakura gasped. Barely taking in enough air she dug her nails into his shoulders as he gave her a devilish smirk and cutting off her air Madara slid his cock into her body, groaning aloud and resting his head against her forehead as hw sank in fully.

"Uhgh."

Blazing eyes opened and smiled at the sight of the pink haired beauty impaled on his cock, legs wrapped around him, nails bringing blood as he choked her.

"You feel so fucking good Sakura. Hot, wet, tight." He squeezed and released her throat in unison as he thrust his cock into her body. "Tell me does it feel good Sakura. Tell me."

One hand had risen to grip his wrist trying to pull his hand away from his throat, her breath coming in gasps when he loosened his hold, the pleasure spreading through her body as he moved in and out of her exquisite. The way her lungs burned coupled with the stretching pleasure unbelievable.

Gulping was painful, her windpipe pressed down by his palm but she felt. . . . Hell she didn't know but she wanted to keep feeling. Her hand fell back onto his shoulder, tongue darting out to lick her lips, with as much strength as she could muster and in the little room she had pushed up against the wall she pressed down onto his cock, pressing her hips forward to take his thick cock back inside her.

"Feels really good."

The sound of her voice, raspy and filled with need, made Madara's cock jump within her, a tingle running up her spine.

"Good girl."

He rewarded her with a gentle kiss, his hand rubbing up and down her neck sensually as he slowly thrust in and out of her, the angle making him rub up against her clit again and again. Her throaty groans that came with each swivel and press of his hips made him hotter and hotter, the light sheen of sweat coating their bodies slick and slippery. Losing his grip he pulled her off the wall, sliding down to the ground and laying her down, his strong pale body covering hers. He had better grip, better hold and his thrusts went deeper.

The groan that sneaked past Sakura's lips made his eyes narrow, speeding up until he was slamming into her, her body rubbing harshly against the carpeted floor, his hand ceasing its pleasurable massage and tightening once more.

He slammed harder and harder, her gasps for breath mingled with pleasure hitting him hard, turning his eyes feral. His hand closed around her neck, the tightening of her body around his cock making him roar in pleasure, the bucking of her body under his as he dominated her, filled her, took what he wanted an aphrodisiac of the highest.

Her hands gripped his arm, trails of blood running down as she held on, eyes flicking from emerald to dark forest green. Back and forth and her body jumped under his, her breath coming in wheezes, hands loosening their grip.

Madara lost himself in her body. Violently fucking her, hand holding her down by the neck as he let go. With a roar he came, shooting load after load into her warm wiling body. Never had he felt so drained, so damn good and so bloody exhausted. With a heavy sigh he pulled his cock out of Sakura, watching with satisfaction as his cum dripped out of her and onto her pussy, down the cracks of her ass. Releasing her neck he opened and closed his hand to prevent the cramps that were building.

Raising his head to ask Sakura how she felt Madara went cold.

She lay her head to the side, hands fallen beside her.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

He cursed loudly as he checked for a pulse, going from her wrist to her neck when he couldn't find the first one. Grabbing her he shaked her violently, hands running through his hair as he cursed. Quickly he straightened and tilted back her neck, pinching her nose and opening her mouth. Pressing his lips to her he breathed in watching her chest fill as her lungs were filled. He pulled back listening for any breathing and hissing he pressed his lips back to hers again and again.

The intake of breath and choking gasp pulled him away.

Hand underneath Sakura's back as he raised her up, the gasping full breaths music to his ears, hands weakly holding his as he lifted her up and sat her on the bed, gaining back her breath. She kept her eyes closed, one or two tears escaping them as she rubbed her neck, the burning in her chest abating as she filled it precious oxygen.

A beeping rang through the room. Madara rising from Sakura's side to scour though his clothes, pulling out his beeper he cursed long and hard.

"Fucking cunt, he knows better than to page me. Surrounded by idiots."

"Go."

Madara stopped his rant, eye brow rising as he looked over to Sakura as she stretched her limbs, eyes flashing up at him so quickly he only saw a spark of green.

"Go deal with it and come back later."

There was no malice or hatred in those words, just acceptance. The beeping repeated, shrill and twice as long, with well-practised ease Madara typed in an answer. Eyes scanning Sakura as she stood and went to her chest of drawers pulling out clothes and dressing before picking up her hair brush and dragging it through her pink tresses.

Picking his clothes form the ground Madara dressed as best he could, tucking his shredded shirt into his pants, with a nod in the mirror and softly spoken goodbye Madara left Sakura to settle down, intent on coming back to discuss what had happened. She thought she was inexperienced, he would be contrite and explain how she had taken over his senses and she would forgive him.

Watching the door close Sakura looked into the mirror, hair brush softly laid on top of the chest of draws as she looked as her reflection.

"I like him."

Dark forest green eyes met hers from the mirror, a cat like smile spreading over her lips. "_For once I agree with you_."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well here you go. Hope you like and sorry for any missed mistakes. Look forward to reading what you think. Thanks kisukebenihime for keeping me company and giving me your opinion._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	6. Sakura

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_x-x_

_Sakura_

_x-x_

Watching the door close Sakura looked into the mirror, hair brush softly laid on top of the chest of draws as she looked as her reflection.

"I like him."

Dark forest green eyes met hers from the mirror, a cat like smile spreading over her lips. "_For once I agree with you_."

Sakura bit her lip. "What's the catch?"

"_No catch_." Inner Sakura smirked from the mirror, giving a little shrug. "_He hasn't lied to us_."

"_Not that you gave him a chance sweetie_." Inner Sakura smiled at Sakura's frown morphing into a blush. "_Hey I'm not saying anything, actually bravo, bravo_."

Sakura ducked her head before narrowing her eyes at the clapping woman in front of her. "Don't change the subject. Who's lying to us – me?"

Inner Sakura folded her arms and leaned on her side of the chest of drawers, head tilting to the side, voice lowering to whisper conspiratorially. "_Just about everyone. Come on sweetie don't you remember, Mom and Dad, our so called friends, the Doctors. They've all lied to us_."

Sakura folded her own arms, worrying her lip as she thought. "They were always frank to us, remember all the tears."

"_Yeah, until they copped on. They are lying to us. Even the new Doctors."_

"They're trying to help me-"

"_By getting rid of me! Me! The one person who always protected you, looked after you, kept your secrets despite everything. They are lying_."

Dark forest green eyes narrowed in anger, voice dipping low to emphasize her words. "_I have never lied to you. Sure I can be a bitch. But have I ever lied to you?_"

Sakura sighed wrapping her arms around her unable to deny the truth. No matter how scared she had been, worried or angry Inner Sakura had never lied to her. She had been the one to protect her, support her. Inner Sakura had always been there.

And if they really had been lying to her all along . . . . . . Emerald rose to meet forest green.

"What have they been lying about?"

Inner Sakura straightened in triumph. "_Where to start. But I gotta ask – did you really think you were a virgin?"_

_0-0_

Madara stood stoically outside the window watching Sakura interact with the same blonde boy as the first day he had seen her, hardly hearing the discussion behind him. Puzzled and unable to determine truly why he turned back to the others Doctors.

"Her parents have agreed to this."

"It is premature to decide on a treatment so soon." Itachi addressed Kabuto, the grey haired man smiling sheepishly.

"Yes wel-"

The call of a nurse had him excusing himself with relief for a moment leaving the four doctors alone.

"Shame, physical therapy would have shown promise."

"Yeah I'm sure your damn work out would have helped her, she was perfect for Jashin, shit it kept Inner at bay."

Hidan cursed Ibiki lamenting the loss of his perfect girl. She would have been his, he had known it, known she would have flourished under Jashin's way. Dammit.

Smirking Ibiki rolled his shoulders looking down the scant few inches to look the silver haired man in the eye, uncaring of any one's opinion or hearing. "I whipped the girl until she screamed and fucked her till she passed out, my workouts would have cured her."

"Perhaps by doing more damage and incurring more therapy." Itachi spoke ignoring the envious and incredulous on Hidan's face.

"Ahh did you kiss Princess all better, be her sweet and gentle first?" Ibiki sneered.

"Hnn."

Ibiki barked out in laughter clapping the smaller man on the shoulder jolting him forward. Straightening and stepping away from the perceptive bastard Itachi looked at his Uncle.

"How did your session proceed?"

"Similarly."

Hidan gave a loud groan, fury running through him as he spat. "Am I the only bastard that didn't get to fuck her? Kakazu is a dead man. So did you fuck her or be oh so fucking gentle."

Raising his head Madara smirked, dark eyes meeting his fellow Doctors and seeing somewhat kindred spirits. "Neither. She jumped me."

"Lucky fucking asshole."

Hidan's sigh brought smirks to the other Doctors. Madara wiping his face blank at the sight of Kabuto returning folder in hand, nodding to the Doctors.

"My apologies. As I was saying Sakura felt that 's approach suited her best and gained her parents agreement. All her files and medication have been transferred to 's care and arrangements have been arranged for her to move to your facility."

Kabuto smiled at Madara, holding out his hand and shaking his, then the others in thanks before leaving to deal with another patient.

"Lucky fucking bastard."

Turning back to look at Sakura Madara barely noticed as Ibiki and Hidan left, nodding as Itachi bid him goodbye and informed him of Mikoto's family dinner on Friday night. Gazing through the window Madara watched as Sakura turned her head.

Emerald green eyes met his, a small smile dancing on her lips as she tilted her head, hand rising and fingers waving at him just as emerald turned to dark forest green and her smile turned catlike.

With a satisfied nod Madara turned and walked down the corridor, the eerie sound of his laughter filling the corridor.

_x-x_

_The End_

_x-x_

x-x

_Dia Duit._

_Here we go the end Of Insanity Reaps Reward, I hope you liked it and I look forward to reading your reviews._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
